


A Love That Never Ends

by Asdrator



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Only a little bit of angst though, caeda tops marth and you can’t change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asdrator/pseuds/Asdrator
Summary: Early in the morning, a year after taking the Archanean throne, Marth worries whether he is good enough to be king. Caeda knows just what to say to reassure him.
Relationships: Marth/Sheeda | Caeda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	A Love That Never Ends

It would never not be strange, waking up in the royal bedroom of the palace of Pales like this. Only a couple of years ago, Marth could have never imagined himself becoming King of Archanea and ruling over the continent. Perhaps it had been naive of him, but he had assumed that Nyna ruling would be a constant, unchangeable thing for the rest of his life. Now, though, he didn’t think he would ever see her again. The poor, poor woman.

Marth felt a person laying next to him stir awake. He turned his head and met the eyes of Caeda, his newlywed wife. As she woke, Marth planted a kiss on her forehead, bringing a smile to her face. “Good morning, my love. How are you?” He asked, his gaze full of adoration. 

“I woke up next to you, so I’d say the morning is off to a good start.” Caeda replied sweetly. “Though, another kiss wouldn’t hurt.” Laughing softly, Marth complied, kissing her tenderly on the lips. Then she took his hands in her own, and they lay in the bed, continuing to stare at each other contently.

“You know, we’ll probably have to get up for official functions soon, right?” Caeda asked, though she knew neither of them really wanted to.

“The country can wait a little longer. Spending time with you is more important, even if we’re doing nothing. I won’t let any throne get in the way of that.” Marth responded, before bringing one of Caeda’s hands to his lips. She giggled, and held that hand against his cheek, bringing his head forward until it met hers. Her eyes suddenly grew serious. “Something has you worried.”

It was a statement, not a question, that Marth heard from her. “Was it that obvious?” He asked with a faint, but sad, smile.

“It wasn’t, I just love you enough that I can tell.” Caeda answered. “Now, what is it? You know you can trust me with anything.” He did, in fact, know this, and loved her all the more for it, if that were possible.

“...I’m worried that we aren’t up to the task of ruling this place. Altea is one thing, most of the continent another thing entirely. At least Nyna was taught how to govern such a large country. To me, everything feels so... overwhelming.” Marth let out a sigh as he finished explaining, as though some great invisible weight was on his shoulders. 

Her expression a mixture of concern and kindness, but never pity, Caeda pushed her husband onto his back, before sitting on his legs, her hands on his shoulders. “Listen, Marth. You defeated the dark dragon, you saved countless people, you inspired countless more. You are the strongest, wisest, and most courageous person I know. It may seem overwhelming, but compared to what you’ve been through- what we’ve both been through- this is nothing. Have patience, and you will learn to govern and be a beloved king. I can’t speak for whether Nyna would be doing a better job than you, but I think you’re going to be splendid.” She leaned down to kiss him, then brought her head up until only several centimeters separated them. “I will be here to support you as needed, as will all of your friends and allies. So have faith in yourself, and in us.”

His mouth agape in awe, Marth stared at his wife for a precious few moments after she had finished speaking, before a grateful smile spread across his face. “Thank you, dearest.” He said, the weight that his shoulders had carried now much lighter by the hands of the woman who had those shoulders pinned to the bed. “I don’t know what I’d do without you. You make even the hardest parts of life so much more bearable.”

A relieved smile on her own face, Caeda took her hands off his shoulders and began running them through his hair. “I’m glad to hear that, because you won’t be getting rid of me anytime soon.” She teased.

“Oh, I would never, you wonderful woman, no matter how silly you are.” Marth responded, pinching her cheeks. Both laughed heartily, and Marth found that for the first time in weeks, he was without worry. When their merriment subsided, Marth sat up and kissed Caeda once more, never able to have enough of her. For her part, the kiss caught Caeda by surprise, but she quickly reciprocated the kiss, wrapping her arms around Marth’s back in a passionate embrace. A series of sweet kisses followed for a number of minutes that neither bothered to count, their embrace constant. At last, they were interrupted by a servant sent to summon them to court, which they were unknowingly very late for. Despite the servant’s embarrassment at seeing such a tender scene between the King and Queen, the message was relayed, and Marth and Caeda found themselves reluctantly getting ready for the day.

Despite knowing that time would march on regardless, both the king and the queen found themselves wishing that these moments of their youth could last forever.


End file.
